Controlled
by Maxwell Alana
Summary: ( Language, Violence, Angst, Shounen ai, 1+2, 3+4) To be controlled by Shinigami himself, and have him threaten to kill all you care for. What do you do? Allow him. . .or kill him, even if it means destroying yourself?
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing. Not getting paid for this story.  
  
Title: Controlled  
  
Author: Alana Maxwell  
  
Contains: Violence, Shounen ai, Language, Lots of Angst  
  
Pairings: 1+2, 3+4  
  
Archive: Yes with permission first  
  
  
"You are me, I am you. You are to follow my commands, Maxwell."  
"I will not be the slave of Shinigami. My future is to be human and stay together with Heero.."  
"You have no choice boy! You accepted me as your one and only god, and you will remain my woshipper for all eternity!"  
"I follow your beliefs, yes, but I will never follow your orders! You are death and I will not bring something as vile as you into our lives!" Duo shouted out with anger. His fists clenched at his sides, his voice rang out into the invisible darkness. "Do you hear me!? I will not allow you into our lives!" Silence, then an icy laugh was heard. It brought chills down Duo's spine. Stepping backwards, he attempted to run from the blackness in where he was. To return back to the light, to the world he lived in. 'To Heero..' He never made it a step. The icy laughter came closer, and rushed past him. "W-what the hell is happening!?"  
"I told you, you have no choice, Maxwell. You will become me and follow my orders, either by will power, of force.." His voice circled Duo closer and closer, making him colder and colder. His laugh came once again, very loudly, before it forced it's coldness into Duo body.  
"No....NO!!!!" Duo clutched his body tightly and fell to his knees. "Get..the..hell..out of..me..damnit!" He shut his eyes and tried to fight the sudden coldness that was engulfing him slowly and painfully. That was his biggest mistake. Shinigami, or his spirit flew into his mind. He managed to sneak into the private cracks of Duo's memories, and viewed his personal feelings and deepest secrets. Duo emitted a loud scream, and opened his eyes slowly. They changed, from his kind violet, to an emotionless black. Standing up slowly, Duo, or actually, Shinigami walked forward in a new body, stopping when he saw a figure before him. He forced Duo's head to stare at the youth. "H-H..Heero?"  
"Duo, what is the matter? You look ill..." Heero walked forward slowly, a look of worry was seen on his face.  
"S-Stay back Heero..don't come..any closer.." Duo managed to fight and speak out. Heero didn't stop though.  
"Duo, I can't stay back from you. It is an irresisting feeling I have for you, I must come close, my love..."  
"Heero..don't...please.." Duo's voice suddenly died off as Shinigami came closer. He raised his arms up, as if going to embrace the Perfect Soldier in a hug. Heero wasn't suspicious, just very worried about his lover, his best friend. He raised his arms up as well, but quickly dropped them when those hands, which usually wrapped around his waist, now wrapped around his neck. Heero's eyes widened at the tightness that enclosed his throat.  
"Duo..why...are..you..betraying.." Shinigami cut off his words, as claws emerged from those hands and began to cut into Heero's neck, as well as stop his air from going up or down. From an enclosed area, in the center of his soul, Duo watched it all in horror. His own face, grinned with satisfaction, as the blood from Heero's body seeped slowly, and came trickling faster, onto his claws, and down Heero's chest. Duo tried to scream out, but his voice wasn't heard. The look he saw on Heero's face was that of pure disbelief and fear. Heero raised his arms and grasped onto Duo's in hope for him to release. "Stop it..Duo..please..stop.." His eyes then rolled back into his head, he couldn't force any air into his lungs. They felt ready to explode, but Heero closed his eyes, and went limp before that happened. Shinigami laughed, a cruel cold laugh before he released the body, as it crumpled to the ground. And as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared, setting Duo free from his spiritual enprisonment. As his eyes dilated back into the kind violet, they stared in horror at the body before him.   
"Heero...Heero please..wake up.." Duo choked out, falling once again to his knees. Placing his hand on Heero's now cold chest, he tried to rouse him from the difficult sleep that he knew Heero was experiencing. Lifting his hands up, Duo stared at the blood that began to encrust itself. 'His blood..' Duo's eyes watered, and tears began to fall down his face. 'I killed him, I killed the only person I truly loved. I am deeply cruel, deeply insane...' Grabbing his head, Duo began to sob, his tears spilling over his love's body. Then staring into the sky, he screamed very loudly, "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
( to be continued...)  
  



	2. Reality

Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
Duo bolted up from his bed, his eyes widened with fear. His forehead was very moist with sweat. Looking at his hands, they were clean. He touched his face, then, regaining control, Duo covered his eyes from the morning sun. "Damn, did I just have a nightmare? Great Shinigami is was so real, you took over my body, and then you approached Heero and..Heero? Heero!" Turning his head quickly to his side, Duo didn't see Heero next to him, on the warm bed where they usually were at. Fear struck his face. "It had to be a dream it just had to!" Removing the covers, Duo jumped out of bed and slipped on a robe. Walking quickly out of the room, Duo at least expected Heero to be in the shower, since he usually got up early. 'No one there..' Walking into the living room, same results. As well as the kitchen. "Heero where are you!?" Duo began to tremble, thinking that maybe his dream wasn't a dream, but a reality. Placing his hand on the table, he hit a piece of yellow paper which fluttered to the ground and underneath the counter. He paced back and forth worridly, the sweat on his forehead bearing forth more persistantly. 'Heero, please, where are you? Heero come back to me, oh Shinigami please don't tell me you have brought down your hate of love on him...' Walking back into the living room, Duo curled himself up on the couch. Grabbing the remote, he turned on the TV, which was doing the current news and weather.  
  
"In the top news this morning, police had responded to a possible body finding earlier today at 4:30. It appeared to have been a unidentified young male....." Duo turned off the television then, and clutched at himself tightly. Duo prayed mentally, 'Please don't let it be Heero, please don't let it be Heero..' Closing his eyes tightly, tears forced themselves to flow down his cheeks. Rocking himself, Duo refused to move until he was certain that his thoughts of being controlled were true or false. The door then knocked, but Duo still didn't budge, he had his head resting on his knees, which were brought up to his chest, and held there by his arms. The door then swung open, and there, unknowingly to Duo, were Quatre and Trowa. Trowa had a look of utter worry, while Quatre showed a look of pain and discomfort. Yet, they were both hand in hand. Walking over towards Duo, Quatre reluctantly let go of Trowa's hand and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Duo? Duo, what is the matter?" Quatre asked soothingly. Duo jumped, and looked up quickly, his eyes were wide with surprise. Quatre practically jumped back himself, but regained his composure quickly. Trowa placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder, then walked over to Duo, kneeling down to level his face with his own.  
  
"Duo..you look frightened, almost like a child. What is wrong?"  
  
Duo remained quiet for a few moments, then his eyes settled, but they still watered with tears. "I feel that I am going to be a dangerous threat to you all soon....I feel pain and evilness attempting to burst from the depths of my dark soul and kill you all.." Trowa stood up and looked at Quatre, who shook his head slowly. He then, knelt down to Duo, and smiled kindly.  
  
"Duo..this is not the same, determined man whose passion is to fight those that harm him and those important. This Duo seems afraid of the one who poses a threat to his closest people. Come on, show me your real self." Duo stared at Quatre for a few minutes, then smiled gently, nodding. Quatre's smile widened, as he felt the pressure in his heart slowly ease off, and when he saw the smile on his good friend's face. Standing up, Quatre embraced Duo in a friendly hug. Duo was surprised, but hugged him back. Then both of them slowly let go, as Trowa placed his arms around Quatre, and they both left. The door closed slowly and quietly after them. Duo felt warmth then, and now, believed that Heero was okay, just away on an errand or solo mission. Suddenly, a darkness surrounded the room, placing it in a moment of darkness. Duo didn't notice at first, since he was in a world of happiness, but he soon realized the warmth was a cover for the deep blackness to come. Duo narrowed his eyes and stood up.  
  
"I am not afraid of this darkness. I shall stand up to it! No one will come into my life and try to kill it slo....-" An invisible force seemed to have punched Duo roughly in the gut, sending him to his knees. Duo shut his eyes tightly to block out the pain, but it was alreayd blocked by another wave that struck him in the side, sending him down to his back. Coughing a bit, Duo looked around in the darkness for hopes of defense, but the black world attempted to engulf him, as another force stomped him in the ribs, hard enough for him to cough up a good amount of blood. Duo couldn't scream, he couldn't protest, all he could do was vomit blood. The force stomped him again, and this time, Duo could hear the distinct crack of a couple of ribs, but he couldn't bring his arms up to stop the pain. They seemed bounded to the ground below. Duo couldn't fight the blackness that choked him more each blow that came onto his body. Gasping for air, and fighting to stay concious, Duo just felt the world go black with the final blow to his cracked ribs.....  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!" Quatre fell to the ground, clutching himself tightly. His eyes were shut and he was in deep, heavy pain. Trowa came quickly to his side, and knelt in front of him.  
  
"Quatre! What's wrong!?"  
  
"It's...Duo..." Quatre rasped out. "He is in..pain..in danger..." Trowa didn't think twice about this. He just helped Quatre to his feet.  
  
"Let's go over there now.." Quatre nodded, and they both turned around, back to Duo's and Heero's apartment...  
  
"...........DUO!!!!" The sound of bags crashing to the ground was heard. The running of footsteps was seen. Heero knelt quickly beside his loved one, and stared at the bloodied face. Blood gurgled in his throat, and the look of his deeply black and blue chest showed his ribs were either cracked or broken. His eyes were closed, unconcious, obviously. "Who did this to you..? Why...? How...?" Heero placed Duo's head on his lap, and carressed the stained cheeks. Heero's eyes narrowed, as he looked up, and murmured a vow. "Whoever did this to you..shall die..by my hands...I swear it..." But little did he know, that if accomplished, he would kill his own lover..................  
  
(to be continued...) 


	3. A Haunting Truth

Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
'Beep...Beep..Beep..'  
  
"Hang in there Duo, please.."  
  
Duo opened his eyes slowly, and stared up at the shadow above him. The world swirled deep inside his groggy eyes, and at first he thought he was seeing Heero. But when his eyes opened more, the face was dark, a black color. The eyes shined red, a sickly scowl was on his lips. The burning black hand held his in a painful grip.  
  
"Yes...hang in there for Shinigami to take over your body..muahaha..." Duo's eyes widened, and he screamed.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Duo! Duo snap out of it!" A hand came across his face, which jolted Duo back to reality. Trembling violently, the nurse has to inject him with a sedation to calm him down.  
  
"I am sorry to having to knock him out again. I know how you want to see him awake, but everytime he awakens he seems to scream out no. Must be having some vision or something like that. I have never seen a patient become so frightened before." The nurse cleaned Duo's arm, then turned walked out.  
  
"Nurse?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How are his ribs? They didn't puncture anything, right?"  
  
"The x-rays showed that he has 3 broken ribs and 2 cracked ones. I am afraid that one of his broken ribs scraped his right lung so do not worry about his coughing blood up unless it becomes really serious. A few days rest and bandages will help out them. I believe his worse injuries is in his mind. Serious mental injuries like his fear level or self control have probably been twisted around. I would watch him carefully if I were you. I will return to check his blood pressure and temperature in two hours, okay?" At Heero's nod, the nurse smiled gently and left. Turning to Duo, who rubbed his cheek lightly, he smiled lightly and stood by his side.  
  
"How ya feeling?"  
  
"..like hell...who the fuck smacked me?" Duo muttered groggily.  
  
"I had to do it, you were acting crazy on me." This brought Duo's attention.  
  
"Crazy? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I held your hand, and moved in close because I wanted to give you a goodluck kiss on your recovery. I told you to hang in there, then suddenly you pulled away and screamed no. You looked ready to jump out of that bed and run." Duo became instantly silent. He knew what was happening, and if he didn't do something soon, he would regret it deeply. 'He has decided to act through my own body to do his actions. If I refuse, he will attack me at vulerable times, and eventually kill off my kind self. Leaving a body..with Death inhabiting it. And if he finds Deathscythe...' Duo left it at there, there was too much at risk to leave, if he allowed Shinigami to take over his body. "Duo? Duo, is something the matter?" Duo glanced back at Heero and shook his head slowly.  
  
"No..nothing, I am just tired..I feel ready to go to sleep.." Pretending to fall asleep, Duo closed his eyes and his breathing slowed down to a relaxing pace. Heero nodded, and leaned over, kissing his cheek lightly. Standing up, Heero turned and left the room, glancing back at his sleeping beauty. He smiled, and continued on his way. Duo opened his eyes, he was indeed groggy. "Damn sedation...I cannot fight or anything like....this..." Duo fell asleep for real this time. Meanwhile, Heero went up to Trowa, who was worried about Quatre. Quatre currently was sleeping peacefully in the hospital room.  
  
"So, do you know what exactly happened to him?" Heero asked.  
  
"Cardiology said that he had a heart attack, but I don't believe it."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because when Quatre collpased, he said that Duo was in pain and in real trouble." Heero arched a brow, then became very dead set on Trowa.  
  
"Did he sense anything on what was causing Duo pain!?"  
  
"That is what confused me, afterwards, after you and Duo left for the hospital, Quatre said an unknown force seemed to have attacked him. It was dark, evil, and seemed determined to kill....I didn't understand Quatre, but if it disturbs him to the extent that he had to go to the hospital it must be serious..." Heero remained silent and crossed his arms. Soon, someone bumped into him quite roughly, nearly causing Heero to be shoved into Trowa. The person, who wore a black trenchcoat and covered his face stopped, but didn't turn.  
  
"Okay, why the fuck did you shove me for?" Trowa walked next to Heero, glancing at the person with suspicion.  
  
"Sorry..I must go..bye.." Heero watched him leave, but noticed that he was goign towards Duo;s room. 'Can't trust any bastards...' He quickly caught up with this mysterious person and grabbed his trenchcoat, pulling it away. Gasping, Heero saw that what was underneath seemed to be a skeleton. The head and hair was still intact, but everything else..just wasn't...  
  
"Who or what the fuck are you damnit? And why are you going towards Duo's room. No one has permission to enter except for myself and the nurses." The figure laughed, a cold laugh which brought shivers down Heero's anf Trowa's spines. Turning around, a look of horror appeared on their faces. Eyes were glowing red, but it was...Duo!?  
  
"Just going to visit a sick friend..and to make sure his pain stops.."  
  
"Like hell you will!" Heero pulled out a gun and ran towards the figure. Trowa watched, he was still in shock, and disbelief. He then remembered Quatre's words. 'It was dark, evil, and determined to kill..'  
  
"Heero! Stop!"  
  
"No one lives by the attacks of Shinigami!!!" The figure howled out, then placed his hands at Heero's eyes. Suddenly a burning feeling was felt, and Heero was sent howling to the ground, covering his eyes. Shinigami glared at Trowa, his next victim. Trowa's eyes narrowed, and he advanced forward, despite hearing Heero scream out in pain. Suddenly, Shinigami rushed forward, and placed his hands on Trowa's chest.  
  
"Oh shit..." Trowa managed to whisper out. A sudden darkness came from Shinigami, and then Trowa dropped to the floor, lifeless. Heero managed to calm down, but he couldn't see a thing. Shinigami let out another chilled laughter, but it sounded just like.  
  
"Duo.....DUO!!!!!" Heero screamed out. Shinigami grinned.  
  
"He is right here boy..conjoined with me in a slight way now. It is time to collect the braided god of death...MWAHAHA!" Heero growled, and attempted to stand up, but Shinigami tripped him to the ground.  
  
"Take advantage of your blindness and stay out of my way boy!" Turning around, he left slowly. Meanwhile, in Duo's room, he was screaming loudly.  
  
"HEERO! TROWA! NOOOOO!!!!" Duo sat up as quickly as he could, wincing from the broken bones. "Damn you Shinigami, there is no way in hell that I wi-" Duo trailed off, when he saw the familiar look on his face. 'It's..me...'  
  
"Hello there..you miss me..heh.."  
  
"No...shit..Shinigami..."  
  
"Welcome back your other half..for now you are stuck with him..."  
  
"No...fuck you! Get the hell away! I am not your slave!" Shinigami approached the bed, his eyes wide and red with anger. Grabbing onto Duo's hospital clothes, he concentrated deeply into the violet eyes.  
  
"No..please..." A wave of pain shot through him.."....NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" In the hallways, Heero managed his eyesight back, and heard Duo's screams of terror.  
  
"DUO!!!!" Turning back, he stared at Trowa's lifeless body. "Trowa..oh no......" Heero clenched his fists tightly, and stepped towards Duo's room, his eyes ready to kill. But as he stepped there, his body became weak, as the blue body of Duo Maxwell layed on the bed, motionless. And as Shinigami grinned at him, through Duo's body, braids and all. Heero then remembered his vow...'Whoever did this to you..shall die..by my hands...I swear it...' Heero's eyes lowered in regret as he realized the truth...'I have to kill Duo............'  
  
(to be continued) 


	4. To Carry Out .. The Vow?

Chapter 4:  
  
  
  
Shinigami laughed, as he saw the look on Heero's face. Presently, he had the exact same body as Duo's, from his beautiful face down to his feet. Wearing the minister collar didn't suit him, so Shinigami pulled it off and it burned in his hands. He advanced forward, and Heero took a step back. "What is the matter, boy? You best get on with your vow, a broken vow means eternity in hell."  
  
"How the fuck do you know about my vow?" Heero spat out.  
  
"Oh I know..believe me, being Duo's other half has advantages."  
  
"You are not Duo's other half, his whole body is focused on love and wars. His love for everyone, entices him to fight and win. You have none of those characteristics. You just stole his body away for your own will while his soul lays screaming for life!"  
  
"And if you happen to destroy this body, you will just allow me to grab that soul and bring him to hell! He is the braided shinigami, ne? Death is his speciality. You are lucky though, I have tried to grasp you many times and you fight. Everyone who comes in contact with Duo eventually dies..." He stopped to remind Heero of Trowa. "That young boy was going to lead a pretty good life with the blonde pacifist..oh well.."  
  
"You..heartless bastard..! I will never let you get away with killing Trowa and taking Duo!"  
  
"When your 'strong' enough for a fight with me, I will be waiting. You right now are too weak..heh.." Shinigami scoffed, then he turned around. Suddenly he starts screaming, but..it wasn't his voice?  
  
"GIVE ME BACK MY BODY DAMNIT!!!"  
  
"Duo?" Heero stared ahead, confused.  
  
"Heero! You have to attack him! Don't worry about me!"  
  
"I...I can't"  
  
"Heero you are stronger than that! Just kill the damn bastard! Think of the others he will kill if you leave him alone!!!!!" That angered Heero. Duo was truly right, it was no time to be selfish. 'He got Trowa, there is no doubt that he will go for Quatre next. ...I won't let it happen...Duo, I hate doing this..why did you have to be a part of this cold-hearted asshole?' Pulling out a knife, Heero advanced towards Shinigami in a rush, stabbing him in the back. Shinigami didn't move, but instead, moved his arm back and grabbed Heero's in a painful grip. Heero winced slightly, and let go of the knife. Shinigami turned around and grabbed Heero by his shirt and lifted him high.  
  
"You shall now know a secret. The young pilot had a dream the night before, and it was a similar situation, as we are in now...." The room soon clouded up in a neverending bliss of darkness. "...and you see, instead of myself killing you, it was Duo. Now, I will make you see how much pain and fear jolted through this teenagers body when I choked you in your own blood...." Heero took in a deep breath and showed no fear, just anger. Shinigami raised one of his arms high into the air. Claws poised, he was ready to strike when.  
  
"....NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! YOU WONT HURT HIM!!!" Duo's voice shouted throughout his body. And quickly, Duo came forth, his violet eyes, his kind face. But he was amidst a struggle between Shinigami and himself for control of the body. His arms dropped Heero, and his violet eyes stared at him. "Heero..get Quatre and leave now! I cannot come with you, my love...my life is at the turnpoint here. I can no longer be with you, I must find a way to send Shinigami back to his home in the fires of hell. Even if it means my life goes at an end to him..." Heero stared back and shook his head.  
  
"I can't leave you to die Duo...just try and return to your own body and we can get out of here! Duo!!!" Duo and Shinigami fought for control, and when Duo regained, he was angry.  
  
"...HEERO GO NOW!!!!" He didn't take no for an answer, Heero understood that. Turning around, Heero ran from the blackness of the area. The world turned back light again, but everyone stared at Heero in fear and confusion. Heero didn't bother to look, as he ran past Trowa and into Quatre's room. He was already awake, and looked as though he had cried for a long time. Heero didn't speak, but picked up the weary Arabian and ran from the room.  
  
"Duo..Trowa..they are both..." Quatre cried out. Heero closed his eyes and blinked back tears from the thought of losing the one he loved.  
  
"Yeah......" Heero trailed off, and escaped from the hospital area. Doctors didn't bother to go after him, for they knew to meet up with someone in a rage as that would be instant death. Stopping about a mile away, Heero placed Quatre to his feet, and looked at him. "You okay...?"  
  
"I... I'll be fine Heero, just need some time to swallow everything up.." Heero placed a hand on his shoulder, and nodded.  
  
"Same...-" A scream was heard from the hospital, the same area where Heero left Duo to fight off Shinigami. Heero jerked quickly to notice the darkness soon disappear. Quatre moaned in pain as he grasped his chest. 'He's..gone..' Heero's eyes watered for the first time in the longest time. A long tear escaped, as he just begun to realize that his braided love was gone, into the firey depths of hell..with Shinigami...'Please don't suffer Duo...please...'  
  
(to be continued...) 


	5. Forever Love

Chapter 5:  
  
  
  
Silence was all that remained in the Winner mansion. Most of the time, Heero was outside, staring at the sky. Quatre usually cried for Trowa each time he thought about him. Wufei, who had learned shockingly about the two pilots recent deaths. Currently, he stayed in his room, meditating. 'The only way to control your sorrow...is to either let it all out, or let it flow around your mind..' Wufei thought. Closing his eyes, his breathing relaxed as he fell into the thoughts of meditation. In his mind, he had the visions of Duo's and Trowa's deaths. 'Trowa died of a poison to his heart, and Duo, his life was just drained away..' He didn't realize it, but in his semi-conscious state, he was crying for them. Suddenly, a vision appeared in his mind, which caused Wufei to scream in pain. Heero and Quatre, thinking that Shinigami was back rushed into Wufei's room. Wufei layed on his back, breathing heavily. His eyes were wide open and full of confusion and possible fear.  
  
"Wufei, what the hell happened!?" Heero shouted out.  
  
"A.. alive..they're..alive.." Wufei muttered.  
  
"What? Who is alive?" Quatre asked impatiently. Wufei shook his head slowly and closed his eyes. Heero placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"Let's go..let him rest.." Quatre nodded and they both left the room. As soon as the door closed, Wufei glanced out the window. Two shadowed figures nodded to him and disappeared. Wufei smiled lightly. 'To see them happy again will be great...' Meanwhile, the two figures walked to the back of the home, and saw guards there.  
  
"Hold up there! Who are you two and what are you doing here?" One of the guards shouted out, holding a gun up. When they said no answer, the other guard held up his own gun and aimed. Suddenly, the shorter one held up his hand, and a black energy flowed around them. Soon, the guards fell to the ground, in a deep sleep. They approached the sun, and their faces were seen. The shorter young man had a long brown braid falling down to his ankles. The taller one had short hair, but long spiky bangs. One with violet eyes, the other with green. The braided man walked over in the sun and leaned against the tree. His cap was what covered the familiar look, and as he lifted it up, he grinned at his partner.  
  
"So, Trowa, are you ready to surprise him?"  
  
"I don't know Duo. Don't you think the thought of seeing us both alive would frighten them?"  
  
"Heero and Quatre? Nah! Well, maybe spooked, but I doubt it."  
  
"Well I see you haven't changed ever since you sent that demon back to hell." Duo became serious then.  
  
"That bastard nearly got me too. It wasn't easy getting him into the fire."  
  
"So how did you do it?"  
  
"Hmm? To tell you the truth, I have no clue. It was all too..fast to remember."  
  
"From what I know, you still have some powers, I mean, last thing I remember was a black cloudness and I am dead."  
  
"It was easy to bring you back, you weren't exactly dead, but you were trapped as as soul."  
  
"I see. So what are we waiting for? Let's go surprise them."  
  
"Heh, okay!" Duo tipped his cap very lowly, and motioned for Trowa to do the same. Each grabbing a bag, Trowa and Duo walked around to the front, and lightly knocked on the door. From inside, Quatre and Heero stood up. Heero grabbed a gun for protection. As Quatre opened the door, he asked.  
  
"Hello?" Duo was the first to speak up.  
  
"Need cleaning? The D and T agency has many things that we use for cleaning many things."  
  
"Yes, we are ar a reasonable price, please would you mind us to clean?" Heero raised his gun.  
  
"Sure, you can clean..but clean what...?"  
  
"Maybe the pain of losing a loved one?" Duo grinned, as he lifted the cap a bit.  
  
"And the polishing of a new life.." Trowa added, lifting up the cap. Heero and Quatre couldn't have been more surprised and frightened before. Duo then grabbed Heero and held him in a tight embrace. Trowa, the same. Heero's gun fell quickly to the ground, his eyes wide with shock, but watering as well.  
  
"Duo..? But..how?"  
  
"I send the bastard back to hell and escaped with Trowa before he got the chance to take me with him. I am back and that is all that matters now. I will remain here with you for as long as I truly live." A tear fell down Heero's cheeks as he realized it was true. He was in a physical form , braids and everything. Pulling back up, Heero smiled as he stared into the kind violet eyes that he had always seen before. No longer the frightening, blood stained face he had seen a little while back. Pulling him close, Heero claimed Duo's lips in a tight, warm kiss, which confirmed the fact. Duo was alive. By this time, Quatre and Trowa were inside the house, they were busy in a deep kiss. Quatre had tears that spilled down his cheeks while his arms were embraced tightly around Trowa. Breaking it, he smiled sadly.  
  
"I am so glad your alive Trowa. I have missed you deeply..."  
  
"As I did too Quatre. But we will never part again like that. Shinigami will not lead our lives, we will.." Duo and Heero soon broke from their kiss long enough to see them both happy. Heero smiled, he was happy as well. Wufei, who had recovered from the instant shock watched from the corner, a small grin on his face. 'They are happy once again..I am glad.' Turning around, he walked back into his room, which had a brightness in it. Wufei stared at the light and smiled. 'I have done my job father..' Stepping into the light, Wufei disappeared.......  
  
-OWARI- 


End file.
